Sorrow Begets Love
by JupLuna
Summary: A short song fic about Mako and Heero and how two soldiers find love through sorrow. "Nobody Lives Without Love"


Well this is just a small song fic that popped into my head when I was listening to "Nobody Lives Without Love." The song is off the Batman Forever Soundtrack. It's written by Tonio K. and Larry Klein and performed by the wonderful Ms. Eddi Reader. So in other words I don't own the song…I don't own the characters…but I do own the story line.  
  
Pairing – Mako/Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stands on the edge of town. The destruction that he himself had helped to cause is unimaginable. It wasn't his fault though; he was given a mission. He was to save and protect a young woman and that's what he intended on doing. He didn't intend on falling for her though.  
  
Seemed like I'd gone off the side of a mountain  
  
Couldn't be sure I was even alive  
  
Fallen from the icy heights  
  
Landed with a broken cry  
  
In this valley of shadows and sorrow and sighs  
  
Can you save me baby  
  
He didn't intend on falling in love. It was a new feeling for him, foreign like all other emotions, but this emotion… "Love"…broke through with a vengeance.  
  
Nobody lives without love  
  
Nobody gets to give up  
  
You can try to lock your heart away  
  
But love will come back for you some day  
  
Nobody lives without love  
  
Makoto looked around. She was still alive. The others had helped her and fought valiantly, yet in the end the wails and cries of the sirens came to her. Her best friend since childhood had been killed trying to protect her. She felt alone, but her heart cried out for the one she dubbed "Perfect Soldier."  
  
Thought I could live out my life as a stranger  
  
Hide from the heartbreak that love always brings  
  
Make it to the higher ground  
  
Try to turn the volume down  
  
Couldn't stop the sirens from singing  
  
Sing for me baby  
  
She didn't know how it happened. She swore to herself that she would never fall in love again. It caused too much pain. After seeing her best friend killed…love meant nothing to her.  
  
Nobody lives without love  
  
Nobody gets to give up  
  
You can try to lock your heart away  
  
But love will come back for you some day  
  
Nobody lives without love  
  
From the first moment he saw her he knew she was special. She wasn't weak, yet she held all her emotions on thin wires able to be broken at a moment's notice. He remembered first meeting with her. She had just transformed and was going to help her friends. He ran trying to fulfill his mission and save her from certain death.  
  
When he came too after a large explosion knocked him out; she had white wings and was carrying him as she flew to safety. He looked to her and his eyes betrayed him, showing emotion for the first time since his training.  
  
You came along like a flash of pure lightning  
  
Crashed into my life like a runaway star  
  
I feel myself falling like gravity's angel  
  
Now I'm standing here offering a stranger my heart  
  
She tried not to look into his eyes but she was the love…the wonder…the helplessness.  
  
And now she stood in his arms, frozen, watching as the body of the man she swore to protect, like he protected her, was loaded into the ambulance. Her friends glanced at her and his arms dropped aver her shoulders, and for the first time in ages…she smiled.  
  
Nobody lives without love  
  
Nobody gets to give up  
  
You can try to lock your heart away  
  
But love will come back for you some day  
  
Nobody lives without love  
  
They stood like that, together. Usagi came over to her and cried on her shoulder. "We're so sorry we couldn't save Shinozaki. We know he was like your brother."  
  
"He will always have a place in my heart." Makoto said.  
  
Heero looked down at her. She was crying. This was the only emotion left for her to show…sorrow. He kissed her cheek and she turned around to hug him fully. They would learn together.  
  
Seemed like I'd gone off the side of a mountain  
  
Couldn't be sure I was even alive  
  
Thought I could live my life as a stranger  
  
Hide from the heart break that love always brings  
  
Seemed like I'd gone off the side of a mountain  
  
Couldn't be sure I was even alive  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. It's sad, but happy at the same time. I know I didn't have to have it me Shinozaki that died, but sorrow seems to bring about love in anime, Ne?  
  
Please review. 


End file.
